Middle of Nowhere Defense Force
The Middle of Nowhere Defense Force, or just "MoNDF", is the collective name of all military divisions and branches inside (and outside) the country. Altough the name might also refer to the Middle of Nowhere Militia, the largest ground infantry unit of the country.. It was formed by Balinator, after the Great War of Independence. Since then, it has drafted many soldiers, particularly defectors from LEMMiNO, wanting to protect their new home. Members Leader: Balinator ''' Strict and filled with discipline, Balinator is the founder and head of the MoNDF and Ground Militia, he devises offensive and defensive plans that suit the interest of the Middle of Nowhere government. Kiwi General Ground Militia Chief Commander: '''Lincoln (second-in-command): A semi-ex MoNSOT agent currently specialized in training guerilla warfare to privates. He is one of the personal favorites of Balinator and is one of the most experienced soldiers of the Force. He replaced Stalker due to certain complications and exilement. Notable members: * Irish Resource Specialist: Komrade, 'a man specializing in the idea of potato energy and potato power. His potato bombs are favored by most soldiers and have even impressed Samy. * Filipino Chief Sergeant: [[NotCaesar|'NotCaesar]], a former special operative specializing in mechanical and ballistic warfare who handles most of the artillery. Afraid of knives. * Moroccan Sergeant: Slendersamy, 'a soldier specializing in explosive warfare and development of bombs and other types of explosives, including but not limited to, wearable explosives, throwable explosives, drivable explosives, flyable explosives, and edible explosives. * Singaporean Sergeant Major First Class: 'warlordson, the soldier who specializes in strategy and resource warfare. Can pose as a Chinese. * Finnish Corporal: Nuuthei, an agent who specializes in winter warfare and using weather strategies Successful operations Recent the MoNDF conducted a successful operation dubbed "Operation Asshat" in which a rebel insurgent was targeted, the only casualties were the target and about 30 minutes of MoNDF time. No other infantry units were included in this warfare. MoNDF Ground Militia "Operation: Weezee's Banishment" was conducted on the 30th of June 2018 by former MoNDF Ground Militia Chief Commander Stalker after an uproar within MoN citizens about the rebellious acts of resident Weezee. MoNDF Soldiers captured and tortured the member in order to have some sort of therapeutic effect on said resident but with no effect, he had to be banished to outside MoN's borders. Legends say he still wanders around in the lands of Meme Station, a satellite state of MoN controlled by MoNSOT Operator Roof. No MoNDF soldiers were harmed physically, but they are forever scarred mentally. MoNDF Divisions * Middle of Nowhere Special Operations Team (MoNSOT) * Middle of Nowhere Air Force (MoNAF) * The Middle of Nowhere Navy (MNN) * The Middle of Nowhere Space Division (MDF) * Middle of Nowhere Cavalry * Middle of Nowhere Police Force (MPF) Equipment of the MoNDF Ground Militia Rifle: AK-74M Pistol: Beretta M9 or Desert Eagle Machine Gun: MG3 Sniper Rifle: M24 and Barrett (anti-materiel rifle) Camo: Chocolate chip for desert/forested warfare, Grey DDPAT for urban warfare (note: most urban operations are handled by the MPF and MoNSOT, the Ground Militia is very rarely involved.Category:Group